


Meteor City Boy

by DungeonInspector



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, One Shot, Poetry, Short One Shot, Tragedy, Wordcount: 0-100, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonInspector/pseuds/DungeonInspector
Summary: A poem for Shalnark. Spoilers: Chapter 357





	

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween poem for Shalnark I had up on FF.net

Wind through the branches.

The tree has had its limb cut before it could grow.

Wind through the ropes.

Hands tied high, the puppet dances.

Its insides are eaten by a crow.

"10 more limbs to go." A greeting, and a warning.

Another requiem is beginning, the remaining limbs are filled with woe.

Wind through the gently swaying body, waiting.

Born as no one, the death of a shadow.


End file.
